Penari
by zefanya
Summary: Kekuatan magis dari tarian si penari yang seolah mengundangnya untuk datang dan mengawali pertemuan mereka. hakumor!AU


**Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan yang saya peroleh dengan pembuatan fanfic ini.**

**hakumor!AU, ooc**

.

.

Balbad bukan negeri yang menyenangkan. Begitu pendapat Hakuryuu sejak pertama kali mendaratkan kaki di kota ini. Terhitung banyak perbudakan yang terjadi, gema rantai borgol terdengar di sepanjang jalan, perkampungan kumuh terpampang jelas namun seolah terabaikan.

Negeri yang sudah bobrok, kalau boleh dia katakan. Mungkin lain kali dia akan berpikir ulang untuk datang kemari.

Hakuryuu bukannya datang tanpa alasan. Urusan diplomasi yang membuatnya mau tak mau mendatangi negeri yang letaknya sangat jauh dari Kekaisaran Kou tempatnya tinggal. Niatnya sekaligus untuk berwisata sejenak, namun batal dengan keadaan yang dia dapatkan.

Mengesalkan.

Hakuryuu berjalan datar bersama kakakknya, Hakuei, di tengah jalan batu kota Balbad. Melewati pasar, menjadi pusat perhatian dengan pakaian Kekaisaran Kou yang khas. Hanya berkeliling, tak ada tujuan pasti. Urusan diplomatik telah selesai, berterimakasih pada sang kakak yang begitu cekatan, dan masih ada waktu banyak sebelum mereka berangkat pulang ke Kekaisaran Kou. Apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghabiskan waktu?

"Ayolah, Hakuryuu, jangan terlalu kaku begitu," Hakuei berujar, tertawa kecil. "Kita punya sisa waktu tiga hari lagi untuk pulang. Baguslah kalau kita punya waktu luang untuk berkeliling kota ini."

"Apa di sini tidak ada tempat yang menarik?"

Hakuei berpikir sejenak. Senja sudah semakin dekat, nyaris mencapai malam. "Kalau tidak salah, di sekitar sini ada kedai makan yang terkenal. Mungkin ada baiknya kalau kita coba."

Hakuryuu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. "Kedai minum? Jangan bilang kalau kakak mau mengajakku ke klub malam."

"Ya ampun," Hakuei tertawa. "Hakuryuu, kau pasti tahu kalau aku tidak pernah berminat dengan klub malam. Kedai itu bukan kedai seperti itu, kok. Kedai itu benar-benar kedai biasa, tapi istimewa."

"Aku tidak mengerti,"

"Aku sudah mencari tahu seluruh tempat terkenal di Balbad sebelum datang ke sini, dan dari semua sumber yang aku tanyakan, kabarnya di tempat itu ada seorang penari yang sangat cantik dan pandai," Hakuei tersenyum, kembali melanjutkan langkahnya di jalanan berbatu tersebut. "Menurut cerita, tariannya punya kekuatan magis untuk mengundang seseorang ke kedai itu."

"Rumor untuk menaikkan pamor kedainya?" Hakuryu berkata, setengah menyindir. "Apa memang si penari itu sangat hebat?"

Hakuei mengangkat bahu. "Aku baru pertama kali datang ke Balbad, aku tidak tahu pasti. Makanya, aku menawarkan padamu untuk mengunjungi tempat itu malam ini."

Hakuryuu berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, kita coba saja berkunjung ke sana."

Hakuei tersenyum puas.

.

.

Kawasan itu terletak di pinggiran sungai, lebih terlihat seperti pasar malam di mata Hakuryuu. Hiruk-pikuk warga memenuhi tempat itu, jalan batu terbentang dikelilingi barisan kedai-kedai kecil. Penerangan redup berasal lampion di sepanjang jalan. Hakuryuu tak bisa menipu dirinya sendiri bahwa tempat itu terlihat sangat indah.

"Di sini," Hakuei berbelok memasuki sebuah kedai dengan spaduk merah—dan sialnya Hakuryuu tak bisa membacanya sama sekali lantaran tak mengerti bahasa dan huruf Balbad.

Kedai yang mereka masuki itu cukup besar, dengan meja dan kursi kayu tanpa sandaran yang beredar di seluruh ruangan. Meja bar terletak jauh dari pintu masuk. Ramainya orang yang berada di sana membuat Hakuryuu tak bisa melihat jelas isi kedai itu.

Mereka duduk di kursi paling ujung yang kebetulan kosong. Sambil memesan makanan, Hakuryuu memindai sekeliling, seakan berusaha menemukan hal lain untuk dideksripsikan.

"Ramai sekali."

"Tempat ini benar-benar terkenal, wajar saja," Hakuei menimpali, bertopang dagu. Menikmati seluruh keributan yang tercipta di kedai itu.

"Penarinya belum muncul?"

"Kurasa sebentar lagi. Kenapa? Kau tidak sabar untuk melihatnya?"

"Aku hanya penasaran," Hakuryuu bertopang dagu, tetap memantau sekeliling hingga sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Para hadirin," seorang lelaki, yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Hakuryuu, berdiri di dekat meja bar, seraya melambaikan tangannya meminta ketenangan. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga kedai tersebut menjadi sunyi senyap. "Kita akan sambut penampilan dari penari andalan kita malam ini!"

Dan riuh tepuk tangan terdengar bersamaan dengan sorak-sorai. Dengan tertib semua pengunjung mengambil tempat duduk, hingga membuat Hakuryuu menyadari bahwa di sudut lain kedai itu, ada sebuah panggung kayu. Seorang gadis berdiri di sana, terlihat jelas oleh Hakuryuu karena panggung tersebut cukup tinggi. Gadis itu mengenakan pakaian penari khas Balbad, rambutnya berwarna _magenta_ ditata rapi menambah kecantikannya.

Tidak salah jika dikatakan bahwa gadis itu mempesona.

Di bagian belakang panggung, pemain musik telah bersiap dengan alat musiknya. Bunyi gendang ditabuhkan terdengar seirama seiring gerakan tari gadis itu.

Hakuryuu terdiam, seolah tersihir dengan gerakan lihai gadis itu. Gerakan yang cepat dan ditarikan dengan sempurna, tak ada celah dan kesalahan.

Hakuryuu baru bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika bunyi musik berhenti dan tarian selesai. Bahkan tak menyadari bahwa pesanan mereka telah terhidang sejak tadi. Hakuei tersenyum geli.

"Terpesona sampai tidak sadar kalau makanan sudah terhidang?"

"Diamlah, kak," Hakuryuu buru-buru memakan pesanannya dengan cepat, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Suasana kedai kembali ramai, makin banyak pengunjung yang datang, meski si penari belum memulai aksinya lagi. Hakuryuu dan Hakuei masih menyantap pesanannya ketika sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka.

"Ano, bolehkah aku menumpang di meja kalian? Semua meja sudah penuh,"

Suara perempuan yang halus. Hakuryuu merasa jantungnya nyaris melompat keluar ketika melihat di sebelahnya, berdiri si gadis penari, membawa nampan makanan. Kostum tarinya sudah diganti dengan gaun pendek sederhana. Rambut _magenta_-nya diikat di bagian kiri, menciptakan kesan sederhana namun cantik.

Wajah Hakuryuu memerah. "Y-ya, silakan,"

Gadis itu menggeser kursi di samping Hakuryuu. Ekspresinya datar, dan dia tidak banyak bicara. Membuat suasana meja itu menjadi hening.

Hakuei yang pertama membuka suara. "Jadi, gadis kecil, siapa namamu? Kau tahu, tarianmu tadi sangat indah."

Gadis itu mengalihkan perhatian dari semangkuk sup hangat. "Namaku Morgiana. Terimakasih untuk pujiannya."

Nada suaranya datar. Kembali dia melanjutkannya aktivitasnya makannya, seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. Diam-diam, Hakuryuu mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Tak dipungkiri kalau memang Morgiana sangat manis.

Hakuei tersenyum geli. "Ah, sepertinya aku harus ke toilet," dia melangkah pergi, seraya menepuk pundak adik lelakinya dan mengedipkan sebelah mata, seolah berkata semoga-sukses. Hakuryuu mengerling kesal.

Ditatapnya Morgiana yang tak terusik sama sekali. Canggung, itulah yang dia rasakan. "Ano—"

"Pakaianmu unik. Kau bukan orang Balbad?" Morgiana, yang baru selesai menyantap supnya, memotong Hakuryuu yang belum sempat berkata apapun untuk mencairkan suasana. Sedang yang ditanya membelalak, heran.

"Ya, aku dari Kekaisaran Kou."

"Kou? Di mana? Aku tidak pernah dengar."

"Kerajaan di timur. Jauh dari kota ini," Hakuryuu akhirnya menoleh pada Morgiana. "Tarianmu sangat indah. Kau benar-benar hebat."

"Terimakasih," Morgiana tersenyum, membuat wajah Hakuryuu memanas. "Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Ren Hakuryuu. Pangeran ke-empat dari Kekaisaran Kou. Salam kenal,"

Hakuryuu bisa melihat kekaguman sedikit terpancar dari kedua iris _magenta_ dalam matanya. "Jadi kau seorang pangeran? Maaf kalau aku kurang sopan—"

"Bukan masalah, aku tidak mau ada perbedaan kasta. Tolong perlakukan aku seperti biasa," anggukan dari Morgiana cukup menjadi bukti bahwa gadis itu meresponinya. "Apa kau memang bekerja di sini?"

"Ya, sudah sejak lama. Aku memutuskan bekerja di sini karena ini hanya kedai makan biasa, bukan klub malam. Kau tahu, aku tidak suka dengan tempat seperti itu."

"Aku mengerti, aku juga merasa begitu," Hakuryuu membatin, rasanya menyenangkan sekali berbicara dengan gadis ini. "Kau bekerja sendiri di sini? Di mana orangtuamu?"

Morgiana menunduk. "Aku tidak tahu," dia merapikan rambut bagian belakang, nampak salah tingkah. "Aku adalah seorang Fanalis, suku petarung dari Benua Hitam. Suku yang banyak diincar sebagai budak. Karenanya, aku sudah terpisah dengan mereka sedari kecil."

"Jadi, kau dulunya seorang budak?"

"Begitulah. Tapi aku dibebaskan oleh Alibaba-san dan Aladdin-san, pemilik kedai ini. Akhirnya, aku bekerja bersama mereka. Di sini menyenangkan, dikelilingi orang yang baik dan senantiasa melindungiku."

Hakuryuu mengangguk paham, tak menyangka bahwa gadis ini punya masa lalu yang kelam.

"Maaf, aku jadi bercerita panjang lebar soal masa laluku."

"Tidak masalah. Aku tidak keberatan mendengarkan ceritamu," dia tersenyum lebar. "Kau orang yang menarik. Ceritakan hal lain mengenai dirimu."

Morgiana membelalak, wajahnya memerah mendengar penuturan Hakuryuu. Dialihkannya wajahnya, berharap lelaki itu tidak melihat rona merah tersebut. "Tidak adil kalau hanya aku yang bercerita. Kau juga harus bercerita, Hakuryuu-san."

"Mungkin lain kali," Hakuryuu beranjak dari kursinya ketika dilihatnya Hakuei mendatangi meja mereka.

"Kau akan datang lagi?"

"Aku masih ada di Balbad besok. Akan kuusahakan untuk datang ke sini." Hakuryuu melambaikan tangan pada Morgiana, sembari mengikuti sang kakak berjalan keluar kedai—setelah meninggalkan sejumlah uang di meja sebagai bayaran.

Morgiana menatap punggung mereka yang menjauh dengan senyum.

.

.

"Kalian kelihatan akrab sekali."

Hakuryuu mendengus. Jalanan di malam hari cukup sepi, suara langkah kaki mereka terdengar menggema. "Bukan apa-apa. Dia hanya bercerita soal masa lalunya."

"Kau tahu, kurasa dia itu gadis yang baik," Hakuei menengadah, bulan sabit di malam hari terlihat jelas menerangi jalanan. Tanpa disadarinya, Hakuryuu tersenyum.

"Aku juga merasa begitu."

.

.

Hakuryuu nyaris tidak menyangka bahwa satu hari akan berlalu dengan cepat. Duduk di tepian ranjang di kamar penginapan, dirinya menyadari bahwa hari sudah memasuki sore, warna kemerahan menghiasi langit. Lelaki itu bersiap, berniat untuk segera pergi ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka.

"Hakuryuu, kau mau pergi?" sang kakak yang memanggil, Hakuei. Tampaknya dia menyadari bahwa adik lelakinya tengah bersiap dengan pakaian khas Kou.

"Ya, sebentar saja. Kakak tidak usah ikut,"

"Kau mau pergi ke kedai itu? Menemui Morgiana?"

Bisa dilihatnya bahu Hakuryuu tersentak pelan. Wajah lelaki itu merona merah. "Aku janji tidak akan pulang larut."

Hakuei tersenyum, geli. Hakuryuu memang sulit untuk ditebak.

.

.

Jalan batu di depan kedai itu dipenuhi banyak orang. Susah payah Hakuryuu menembus kerumunan hingga dia berada di bagian depan yang membuatnya menyadari penyebab keramaian. Morgiana, dengan kostum yang berbeda dengan kemarin, kembali menampilkan aksinya di panggung. Dengan tarian yang berbeda, kali ini kesan lembut terpancar jelas.

Hakuryuu terpana. Terutama ketika disadarinya pandangan mata Morgiana tak sengaja menangkap sosoknya. Gadis itu sempat membelalak, namun kemudian tersenyum manis. Senyum yang membuat Hakuryuu merasa berdebar kencang.

Dia tidak mengerti kenapa.

.

.

"Kau datang lagi, Hakuryuu-san."

"Aku sudah bilang kemarin," Hakuryuu tersenyum, duduk di salah satu kursi kedai ketika Morgiana datang dengan nampan berisi dua gelas teh hangat. "Aku benar-benar menyukai tarianmu, indah sekali."

"Terimakasih," Morgiana duduk di hadapannya. "Jadi?"

"Hm?"

"Tepati janjimu kemarin untuk bercerita," Morgiana melipat tangannya, pandangannya tak beralih dari Hakuryuu. "Aku tidak tahu apapun mengenai Kekaisaran Kou. Ceritakan padaku lebih banyak."

"Kekaisaran Kou hanya kekaisaran biasa. Ada di wilayah timur, dan di sana kami menggunakan uang kertas sebagai media pembayaran, tidak seperti di sini yang memakai uang logam," jelas Hakuryuu. Dia meminum tehnya sejenak.

"Negara yang unik, ya," Morgiana berkomentar. "Dan, karena kemarin kau bilang bahwa kau itu pangeran, berarti ayahmu seorang raja?"

Hakuryuu mendadak terdiam, diletakkannya cangkir teh tersebut ke meja. "Kurang lebih, ya. Tapi ada banyak masalah internal di keluargaku, jadi aku tidak ingin membicarakannya dulu."

"Ah, maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa, ini bukan salahmu," Hakuryuu meminum tehnya sedikit. Suasana hening sejenak.

"Ehm, kalau aku boleh tahu, apa alasanmu datang ke Balbad, Hakuryuu-san?" Morgiana kembali bertanya dengan ragu.

"Urusan diplomasi. Aku sendiri kurang paham. Aku datang ke sini bersama kakakku—kau pasti tahu, kemarin dia juga datang ke sini. Dialah yang merekomendasikan tempat ini."

"Sudah aku duga bahwa dia itu kakakmu. Kalian berdua mirip."

Hakuryuu membalasnya dengan senyuman. Sore itu mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol bersama, hingga matahari tenggelam dan hari menjadi gelap.

.

.

Dia sendiri tidak menyadari alasan kenapa dia jadi begitu tertarik pada Morgiana. Terhitung dua hari sejak mereka berkenalan, Hakuryuu bahkan merasa punya kesenangan tersendiri ketika mengunjungi kedai itu untuk ketiga kalinya. Dia sudah membiasakan diri dengan lika-liku jalan batu yang mengantarnya pada kedai itu.

Pemandangan depan kedai itu seakan tak pernah menjadi objek yang membosankan baginya. Kedai yang hampir tiap hari dipadati oleh orang-orang. Kali ini kedua iris birunya mendapati si gadis penari itu berdiri di depan kedai.

"Morgiana?"

Gadis itu menoleh, menyadari namanya dipanggil. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya. "Hakuryuu-san, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang."

"Kau menungguku? Kenapa?"

Morgiana menarik tangan Hakuryuu, kemudian menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya. Hangat, itu yang dirasakan Hakuryuu. Wajahnya pun terasa hangat.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berkeliling Balbad. Kau mau ikut 'kan?" Morgiana menatap langsung pada kedua mata Hakuryuu.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku sudah meminta izin dari Alibaba-san, dia bilang tidak ada masalah."

Hakuryuu menarik tangannya dari dalam genggaman, kemudian menggandeng sebelah tangan Morgiana. "Baiklah, ayo."

Tangan mereka terus bersatu di sepanjang perjalanan, tanpa ada niatan untuk melepasnya.

.

.

Sore sudah menyelimuti dunia. Warna langit berubah jingga kemerahan. Hakuryuu dan Morgiana duduk di tepian sungai, di daerah yang sepi dari penduduk sekitar, lelah sehabis berkeliling kota. Warna jingga dari langit terpantul di permukaan air berwarna bening. Pemandangan indah yang terasa sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Menyenangkan, ya, bisa berkeliling bersama," Morgiana membuka percakapan. Duduk di rerumputan tepat di samping Hakuryuu, membuatnya bisa melihat senyuman juga tersungging di wajah Hakuryuu.

"Ya, menyenangkan sekali. Aku mungkin tidak bisa mendapatkan pengalaman seperti ini di Kou."

"Kalau kau mau, kita bisa melakukannya lagi besok,"

Hakuryuu tidak menjawab; tidak bisa menjawab. Teringat kata Hakuei di awal mereka memutuskan berjalan-jalan menyusuri kota. Tiga hari, waktu yang mereka punya sebelum pulang ke Kou. Tiga hari. Dengan kata lain, inilah hari terakhir.

Seberapa bodohnya dia melupakan fakta bahwa dia tidak bisa berlama-lama di Balbad?

Ditundukkannya kepalanya, merasa bersalah. Tak berani menatap Morgiana. "Maaf, mungkin tidak bisa."

Morgiana membalasnya dengan tatapan heran. "Kenapa?"

"Aku lupa mengatakannya. Waktuku di Balbad hanya tiga hari. Dan ini hari ketiga, karena itu—" Hakuryuu memutus perkataannya, segan untuk melanjutkan. Sedikit banyak dia mengerti bahwa Morgiana sudah bisa menduga kelanjutan kata-katanya.

Di luar dugaan, Morgiana tersenyum tipis. Jemari hangatnya membelai wajah Hakuryuu lembut, menyentuh pipi kirinya. "Kau akan kembali ke Kou besok?"

"Ya,"

"Sayang sekali," dia merapikan rambutnya yang agak berantakan karena angin yang bertiup tanpa peringatan. "Kau tahu, aku merasa senang saat bersamamu, walau kita baru berkenalan tiga hari. Rasanya, hanya bersama kau aku bisa bercerita banyak tentang diriku."

Hakuryuu tidak bisa menahan ketika tangannya bergerak, membelai pipi lembut Morgiana, menarik wajah cantiknya untuk mendekat. Dia sendiri tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa jantungnya berdetak kerasa saat dia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir ranum gadis itu.

Warna merah menyala menjalar di wajah mereka berdua.

"Aku janji, suatu saat aku akan kembali ke Balbad dan menemuimu," jeda sejenak, Hakuryuu memegang kedua pundak Morgiana. "Aku menyukaimu, Morgiana-san."

Gadis itu merespon dengan suara yang kecil. "Aku akan menunggumu, Hakuryuu-san."

.

.

Epilog

Hakuei masih berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen ketika pintu ruangannya terbuka. Ditatapnya sosok lelaki yang memasuki ruangannya. Hakuei mengenalnya dengan jelas; si adiklah yang masuk.

"Hakuryuu, ada apa?"

Hakuryuu menutup pintu di belakangnya, kemudian melangkah mendekati meja. "Kak,"

"Apa?"

Dia menelan ludah, seraya berdiri di depan meja yang membatasi dirinya dengan sang kakak. "Kapan kita akan mengunjungi Balbad lagi?"

Hakuei menyernyit. "Bukankah kemarin kau bilang kalau kau tidak suka dengan Balbad?"

"Yah," Hakuryuu mengalihkan tatapan ke jendela. Dia tersenyum. "Kurasa Balbad tidak buruk juga."

.

.

**End.**

* * *

**a/n:** coretrasanyamakinanehajacoret

another fic hakumor /o/ ngeship berat sama mereka apalagi baru nemu teman sekapal di kelas baru aaagghhhh

di sini hakuryuu manggil morgiana ga pake embel-embel '-dono' karna rasanya janggal banget kalau manggil orang yg baru dikenal pakai '-dono' yg notabene buat orang yg dihormati o(-(

thanks buat tugas presentasi tari yg menginspirasi untuk fic ini coretwalauberceritaseorangpenaritapidianyanaricumasesekalicoret rencana mau bikin sekuel tentang hakuryuu yg akhirnya jemput morgiana tapi ntah kapan bakal terwujud soalnya saya ada hutang sekuel juga di fandom kurobasu o(-(

makasih buat yg udah baca :D coretlupakanajasoalsekuelyacoret


End file.
